Human movement is a product of the remarkably complex neuromusculoskeletal system. The field of Biomechanics and Movement Sciences is well poised to enhance the understanding of the broad array of neurologic and orthopedic human movement disorders. This requires integration of knowledge from the mechanics of cells and tissues, to joints, limbs, and even whole body movements. In recent years, there have been remarkable advancements in each of these domains. However, it is imperative that we take the next step in building bridges across the domains of human movement, from the cell and tissue level through to activities during community participation. In order to accomplish this, the biomechanics community must begin to identify collaborative teams, key technologies, and present and future barriers to these efforts. Therefore, the purpose of this workshop is to develop and prioritize a set of recommendations pertaining to biomechanics and movement science research that is trans-domain and translational in nature. The components outlined in the World Health Organization (WHO) International Classification of Functioning, Disability and Health (ICF) will serve as the basic framework for the meeting. Participants will be focusing on the neuromusculoskeletal structures and functions as they relate to the biomechanics of movement. The PIs have defined the domains of cell/tissue mechanics and joint mechanics under the ICF component of Body Structures and Function, and the domains of limb/whole body mechanics and participation/outcomes under the ICF component of Activity and Participation. The meeting will follow a similar novel format to the successful NIH sponsored Gait Analysis Workshop held in Arlington, VA in 1996. It will take place on the campus of the University of Delaware. 60 participants will be invited to attend based upon a position paper they submit in advance. The meeting will begin with keynote presentations by scientists who are key researchers in each of the defined domains. They will be asked to provide their assessment of the current state of their field and their vision for the future. Participants will then be divided into teams within one of the 4 domain groups, based upon the position papers. They will be instructed to write recommendations for facilitating trans-domain research that identify an approach for connecting research domains, anticipated outcomes/impact and the barriers (social, technological, financial, etc) which must be overcome for successful implementation. During the workshop, all recommendations will be discussed, refined, categorized, and prioritized (scored) by all of the participants. Following the meeting, a report will be submitted to NCMMR. In addition, a paper summarizing the meeting and recommendations will be submitted for publication in a well-respected biomechanics journal. It is the overarching goal of this meeting to provide the roadmap for trans-domain biomechanics and movement science research for the next decade.